Hetalia Music Parodies
by LuvingCouples
Summary: Okay, I am going to post my parodies here, I hope you enjoy them! I don't have many Hetalia themed ones at the moment, but I hope to change that!
1. Bad Touch Parody

Bad Touch Hetalia Parody:

"Bad Touch" From any character's POV, you choose!

Haha, well now, we call this the act of uniting. But there are several other very important differences between humans and countries that you should know about.

(( I'd appreciate Yaoi ))

Sweat baby, sweat baby

Sex is the love in war

You and I do the kind of things that only France would sing about!

So cuff your hands, forget your pants

And I bet I'll make you hot

Yes I'm hard, and yes I'm huge,

And yes, you really want these nuts!

You've had enough, of being a fan

You want it rough, I'll be the man

And make you smothered, oh so covered, like my french fries and big mac!

Just want more, do it on the floor,

Just like my pepsi, pour it on you and sip it up,

Tastes the best this way, dippin' scones along the way!

[Chorus]

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

[Chorus End]

Love, the kind you clean up with a towel and icecream

With the lust catergories of fangirls,

Japan understands our wantin'

So explicit, Cum in Paciffic,

Invade those vital regions!

But I got this notion,

from you motion, that your ocean, needs small cap advisory!

So if I capsize in your thighs, high tide, too fine, you sunk my pervert ship

Please turn me on, I'm , and these petals need some lips!

So I'll touch yours, but suck on mine~

I'll shine, you'll just want me to burst~

German Doggie-Style, so just suck on my wurst!

[Chorus]

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

-Instrumental-

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!

You and me baby

Ain't nothin' but nations,

So let's do it, like they do it on the history station!


	2. Spamano Best Friend Parody

"Best Friend" by Toy-box

By the new music duo, "Tomato Two!"

Hetalia Parody, Spamano:

"My Bastard"

Romano:

No, I swear it's not looooooove!

[Chorus]

He's my bastard, only my bastard,

Hell no, I'm not his boo!

But bouncin' is my curl and,

my heart goes coo-coo,

and hey, you better get up and shoo!

[Verse 1]

What the fuck 'Toni, what's with that smile?

Spain:

I'm gonna go drinkin', I'll be back in a while!

Romano:

Well when you get home, you're on the floor!

Spain:

Si, mi tomate, don't lock up the door.

Romano:

Maybe, there is some slutty whores in there,

So I will leave - Shut up, it's not because I care!

Bitchy, stop whining you baby!

He's my bastard, only my bastard,

Hell no, I'm not his boo!

Bu bouncin' is my curl and,

my heart goes coo-coo,

and hey, you better get up and shoo!

What the hell, don't leave France alone with me!

Spain:

Then abrazame and join me on the beach!

Romano:

No fucktard, I choose to stay!

Spain:

Oh don't be so mean, bebe.

Romano:

But maybe, some dumbass bitch is waiting there,

So I'll leave - Hell no, it's not because I care!

Bitchy, no, I'm not your baby!

He's my bastard, only my bastard,

Hell no, I'm not his boo!

But bouncin' is my curl and,

my heart goes coo-coo,

and hey, you better get up and shoo!

Maybe, some bitch wants to steal my place

Excuse me, when I'm done blood will stain your face!

Bitch, stay away from my man!

Spain:

Gatito - tonto

Galleta - oso..!

Romano:

Oh woah, oh!

If you love girls, just love me too1

He's my bastard, only my bastard,

I want to be your boo!

My curl is a heart-shape,

Fantasies of rape-rape!

Because dumb bastard, I love you!


End file.
